The conventional square “rings” that have become standard over a long period of time for boxing and wrestling and more recent “cages” for grappling and other martial arts are intended to contain the fighting action within the roped or fenced area and protect the spectators to some extent while providing the spectators with a good view of the action. The conventional flat platform, usually covered with a fabric or plastic mat, is located at a designated height above the surrounding floor at an elevation that has been selected to be as optimal as possible for the majority of spectators, but inherently with some view impairment and risk to ringside viewers.